Lowering and pivoting rail mechanisms of this type are provided with belts for reliably guiding the blanks to a loading point. It is critical that when the lowering and pivoting rail mechanism is introduced into the transport container, the pivoting rail be stopped immediately above the loading point of the blanks while the lowering rail is lowered as far as possible in order to guide the blanks on at least one side as long as possible.